The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an exercise device, such as a bicycle or spinning bike, comprising a frame, and typically a seat and a handle bar for a user mounted to the frame, and a set of crank arms connected to a rotary shaft having an imaginary rotational axis stationary with respect to the frame.
There are numerous kinds of exercise bikes available in the marketplace. The main structure of these conventional exercise bikes typically includes a frame, a handlebar mounted at a front end of the frame, a display, a seat mounted at a rear end of the frame, and a pair of pedals. The benefits of regular aerobic exercise have been well established and accepted. In addition to enhancing the performance of athletes, such devices are used to improve or maintain the fitness and health of non-athletes.